Toothpicks have been used as a dental implement by man for centuries. Numerous studies in recent history have demonstrated that toothpicks are comparable to other dental implements at cleaning teeth effectively. In fact, toothpicks are much easier to use than dental floss and are thus much more likely to be used by children and the elderly to promote dental health. Further, many suggest that the use of toothpicks may facilitate the overcoming of oral fixations such as smoking, over-eating, and the like.
Toothpicks are typically formed as slivers of material, such as birch wood, having at least one end that is pointed for inserting in between the user's teeth. There are several methods currently available by which a toothpick can be manufactured to include other features, such as a flavor or helpful additive, such as fluoride. These methods typically involve coating or dusting the toothpick with a flavored compound or oil. However, these products generally lose their flavor and the effectiveness of any other additives in a relatively short time frame.
Accordingly, there remains a need to produce a toothpick with a greater ability to hold and to effectively deliver flavoring agents and other additives.